


For Hisana

by Boo_82



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo_82/pseuds/Boo_82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Rukia share an intimate moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Hisana

**For Hisana**

* * *

Night had fallen over Soul Society, darkness enveloping the abandoned streets of Seireitei and Rukongai, as two people silently entered the tea garden of the Kuchiki residence after an equally silent night time walk and sat down on the veranda where someone had placed two cups of tea on the low table for when they returned from their walk.

A gust of wind blew a silver cloud of petals from the sakura blossom circling through the garden, the stone garden lanterns illuminating them like little stars in the nightly sky. Rukia shivered a little as she watched the petals falling down, momentarily distracted from the oppressive silence between her and nii-sama who was sitting motionless on the other side of the table. He ignored her as usual, even after his very uncommon suggestion she'd accompany him on his short walk through the dark streets of Seireitei.

These were the last days Rukia and nii-sama spent together. Soon she would return to earth, return to Ichigo, and nii-sama would be alone in the Kuchiki residence again. Relief and concern struggled inside her to get the upper hand. Rukia admitted to her herself she wouldn't miss the strained atmosphere of the Kuchiki household, but couldn't help wondering if nii-sama would be all right. Which was odd in itself, since those thoughts had never crossed her mind on previous occassions she left for earth. Perhaps it had something to do with her leaving for Ichigo this time as well.

Lowering her head, she let her black hair fall in her face, looking from the corner of her eyes at the cold figure in haori next to her. His long black hair was held into place by the kenseikan while the gentle breeze made his scarf billow softly around his shoulders. Indifferently, his anthracite eyes scanned the scenery in front of him, face impassive, an air of arrogance about him. This was the nii-sama she had known for years and of whom she had spoken bitter words about to Renji, during her imprisonment.

Still, she had come to know a warmer side of nii-sama as well, after he confessed to her about Hisana, his late wife and the love of his life. The older sister she had never known.

On Guillotine Hill she had watched in blank amazement how he had taken the blow of Third Division Captain Gin's sword for her. He had saved her once more in Hueco Mundo, after letting her go in the first place, despite the dangers he knew she would be exposed to. In her room, she still kept the now completely tattered cloak Byakuya had given to her, treasuring the small sign of nii-sama's care for her.

This evening however, they had shared their dinner and a walk around Seireitei in silence and now she found herself having her evening tea in silence as well. Back to the old days, Rukia thought dejectedly the familiar feeling of loneliness seeping into her heart. For a moment she closed her eyes and imagined Ichigo sitting next to her, the wind playing gently through his brightly colored hair, his soft caramel eyes shining, as he would cast her a loving smile once in a while. His warm strength a perfect completion to her world of dancing ice crystals.

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed as she stifled a yawn. It was time to go to bed she felt. Inconspicuously she rose from her seated position, straightened her black kimono and bowed respectfully to Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, permission to…" she started bidding her nii-sama goodnight but Byakuya bowed his head. His first movement in a long while. 

"Stay," he said, his deep, distant voice quiet, softening the sharp edges of his usually ordering tone. Rukia froze mid-bow.

"Nii-sama…?" She asked hesitantly and he looked at her from the corner of his anthracite eyes.

"Sit…please," he repeated patiently.

These words snapped Rukia out of her stupor and slowly sat back down. Confused about what to expect next she stayed quiet, wondering what it was her nii-sama wanted to speak to her about after not saying a word to her all evening.

But Byakuya didn't speak again, returning to his stony appearance. Rukia stared at the wooden floor before her, not daring to try and go to bed again, though weariness was slowly taking over. For a moment only the rustling sound of the wind in the sakura tree was all Rukia heard, lulling her into a state where she was only half awake.

Rukia's eyes flew open when Byakuya's sonorous voice unexpectedly broke the strained silence and she suppressed a gasp. Her nii-sama didn't seem to notice though, as his eyes were still resting on the sakura tree in the dusky garden.

He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Since the day I adopted you in the Kuchiki family you have struggled many times with that which I imposed on you."

Rukia immediately opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a sideways glance of Byakuya.

"Don't deny it, I know it to be true." His words were not unfriendly, even a little amused and Rukia looked away, feeling a little guilty for some reason.

"Most of the time this was because of my dealing with you," he continued a hint of regret lacing his dry tone. "After having a group of friends, a family, in Rukongai, you were now faced with a adoptive brother, who seemed to do little more than ignore you and despise you."

Rukia bowed her head. She felt strangely moved by his words. It was almost as if he was apologizing to her. She cast a glance at the impressive figure of her nii-sama, lit from one side by the garden lantern. He cast a shadow over her own petite form.

"I know you accepted the offer of the Kuchiki family because Abarai stimulated you into doing so, rather than standing up and fight for your friendship back then. He never forgave me, nor himself," he noted tonelessly. As he spoke his face remained impassive and he didn't seem to expect answer. 

Rukia nodded sadly. Deep down she had always known that that was the reason for Renji's competitive attitude towards his captain. Perceptive as Byakuya was, he had seen through his lieutenant's motives as well.

'And had chosen to ignore it,' she thought, not noticing the sideways look he gave her. 

For a moment a pained look flashed in his dark eyes, only to disappear behind the veil of indifference again as he continued what seemed like some sort of an explanation.

"As Hisana had wished, I started to arrange for the adoption as soon as I found her sister, never suspecting that, when you where first introduced to the family, I couldn't tell the difference between you and Hisana…" He bowed his head, trying to hide his inner conflict from her. "I couldn't bear having you around and decided to keep my distance."

Rukia remembered that when nii-sama would speak with her, he always had his eyes averted or his back turned towards her. It had made her bitter about her nii-sama.

"Therefore…" he spoke, pulling Rukia out of her thoughts. "I didn't allow you to become close to me, despite my being your adoptive brother. Upon graduating you immediately, I arranged for you to be assigned to Captain Ukitake's division instead of mine, my only concern being your safety, rather than your well being."

His mouth became a thin line as he clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened. "But as I kept my distance I had to stand by and see how comfortable you eventually became instead with Shiba and that brat of a Kurosaki."

Rukia suddenly remembered the night in which her nii-sama and Renji came to get her from Karakura Town. Buyakuya had been towering over Ichigo, sneering, "I see now Rukia, this boy resembles  _him_  a lot."

How she had hated him for it.

She only just now recognized the bitterness and loneliness behind his cold words. Her breath hitched as understanding dawned to her with painful clarity and she felt a single hot tear rolling down her cheek before it landed on her black kimono. A tear for nii-sama.

Not knowing where she'd found the courage to do so, she raised a slender hand and hesitantly put it on his own hand, resting motionlessly in his lap. Her pulse started to quicken as her fingers lightly touched the smooth skin. No one ever touched Kuchiki Byakuya and go unpunished. But thankfully he didn't object.

"Byakuya nii-sama… I didn't know. I'm sorry," Rukia said with a trembling voice, her violet eyes filled with regret. He slowly shook his head, taking her hand into his, before drying her tear with the tip of his scarf. Rukia shivered upon the unusual touch.

"You don't have to be. I am. It's the consequence of my seeing you as a mere painful memory of Hisana, instead of Rukia, my adoptive sister. I regret keeping you at a distance, but it's too late for that now, since you'll be leaving in a few days."

A smile of sadness ghosted over his lips and Rukia bowed her head in sorrow, looking at his hand still holding hers in a protective manner. Like he didn't want to let go.

Rukia took in his sharp profile as he stared at the silver sakura tree before them and before she knew it her other hand lifted and hesitantly touched the strands of his long, black hair. Her hand froze when he slightly turned his head at the unexpected feeling but to her astonishment he didn't pull back. Instead he looked at her with such an intense gaze in his anthracite eyes that her head swam. On their own accord her fingers buried themselves in his long black hair, caressing the silky strands. And as she tried to ignore the wild beating of her heart she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. 

They never had been so close to each other. Rukia could feel his breath on her face and see the passion burning in his dark eyes, behind the unapproachable façade.

Finally she mustered enough courage to speak.

"Although I'm leaving for earth again in a few days, for Ichigo, whom I think I love as much as nii-sama loved Hisana nee-sama, I sincerely hope nii-sama would want to stay involved in my life as much as possible, being my dear respected brother," she said solemnly and her words sounded like a vow.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked into her determined, glistening eyes. Then he lowered his gaze breaking the eye contact.

"You are my pride," he stated in a low voice.

The loyalty displayed to her in these simple words cut Rukia through the heart. Closing her eyes for a moment, she made a decision.

Slowly Rukia moved her hand from the back of his head to his chin and lifted it gently. Their eyes locked.

"Thank you," she whispered, her lips brushing against his. He shivered and his breathing picked up pace. 

Then Rukia closed her eyes and closed the last distance between them. Her lips touched his in a gentle caress, then parted slowly. 

* * *

Byakuya closed his eyes as he felt all his defenses crumble under Rukia's hesitant kiss. For years he had mourned the loss of this feeling, this sensation of being kissed tenderly by a very similar woman. And his heart wrenched as the pain and longing he'd locked away to numb himself suddenly washed over him. Despite himself Byakuya had no choice but raise his arms and wrap them around the woman he'd missed for so long.

What seemed a familiar feeling at first changed at her response though. In her kiss he noticed a passion that demanded an equal amount of intensity from him and which Hisana had never posessed. His heartbeat quickened as he allowed himself to give in that demand and he subconsciously parted his lips, welcoming Rukia's kiss. All gods be damned, if this was to be the one moment of happiness he would be allowed before moving to the next life he would savor it.

A wave of gratitude washed over him when Rukia's hands moved to the back of his head, pulling him in as she pressed her lips on his with a bit more insistence. Lifting his own hands he wove his fingers through her short, silky strands and remembered.

* * *

Rukia shivered when Byakuya pulled her closer to him and hesitantly trailed the tip of his tongue along her lips in a silent request to deepen the kiss. His response to her foolhardy action was nothing like she'd expected. Instead of pushing her away after he'd overcome his surprise he'd pulled her in, parting his lips to hers with a despair that wrenched her heart. Her kiss had finally laid bare the pain and sorrow he was still feeling after all these years and she knew that if she pulled back now, he wouldn't survive it. 

Not that she wanted to. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that encouraged her to open her mouth for him and grant him the access he silently asked for. And as a small moan escaped Byakuya's lips she welcomed the infinitely tender touch with which he deepened the kiss.

* * *

 

Darkness settled on the tea garden in Seireitei, as the light in the garden lantern extinguished, leaving only the moon to illuminate the chilly spring night. On the veranda the petite woman slid her arms around the captain, giving in to the need to hold on to him and from his closed eyes a single, glistening tear rolled down his angular cheek.

The silvery sakura tree silently watched over the moonlit shinigami as they shared the moment of intimacy, losing themselves in the kiss, hearts beating as one.

When Rukia withdrew it was reluctantly, her lips leaving his bottom lip last and Byakuya had to fight the urge to pull her back in when she caressed his long hair with gentle hands, whispering tenderly, "For Hisana…"

Then Rukia stood up and bowed respectfully to the Captain of the Sixth Division.

"Have a good night, Byakuya nii-sama," she said formally, but affectionately, a warm look in her eyes.

Byakuya could only incline his head curtly, feeling unable to do or say any more, but when she retreated his eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

Then he bowed his head and touched his lips where the feeling of Rukia's kiss still lingered.

"For Hisana," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This story walks the thin line between comfort, romance, tribute and betrayal. I wanted Rukia to understand Byakuya's inner conflict leading to her decision giving Byakuya that kiss, so she momentarily steps in the role of Hisana, comforting him, maybe letting herself get a little carried away, suggesting that their relationship is deeper and more complex than just a plain brother and sister relationship.
> 
> For the record and to avoid any confusion: Rukia is Byakuya's adoptive sister and sister in law. They are not blood related.
> 
> This story has originally been published in 2008.


End file.
